The Unblinking Eye
The Unblinking Eye was the seventh episode of Season 2 of The Secret Saturdays. It is the thirty-third episode overall. It premiered on January 9, 2010. Summary Plot The episode starts in the Sahara, with the Saturdays trying to get some "peace and quiet". Epsilon and his people arrive from the sky and ask the Saturdays to cooperate with them, in exchange for "Isolation and protection from all threats." To train Zak to control himself. Francis states that Zak should try and maintain his hair when Zak hits him with the Claw, stating himself "What? I've got these monster hands. They're hard to control." When the Saturdays turn down, Epsilon refuses to accept and attempts to kidnap Zak. The Saturdays escape in the airship, taking the Sahara off their "Peace and Quiet list". Then Zak begs for them to resume helping cryptids. Doc and Drew agree, and they go to help relocate a Lake Van Monster. When Epsilon and Co. reveal to be waiting for them where the monster is, it's also revealed that that Epsilon's people are tracking Zak with a satellite. So Zak, Komodo and Fisk distract the People while Doc and Drew hatch a plan to get rid of the satellite. Doc suits up in a heat suit and runs out to the Griffin not explaining the plan to Drew saying that "You'll try to get the dangerous part". It turns out that the People have a space station and had stolen from Doyle's Swiss safety deposit box the naga Kur detector, which they attach to the satellite and were using to find Zak. Doc, after a fight, destroys the satellite and rides the blast current back to earth. Drew catches him by a close call. Meanwhile Zak goes back to help the Lake Van Monster. and Francis appears, saying his location was predictable. It is then revealed, (after an argument) that Francis and Epsilon are clones of a perfect agent they found years ago. Francis then lets Zak go, and the Saturdays return the Lake Van Monster to it's home, saying it was a good day for the monsters. Appearances Main characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday Supporting Characters *Agent Epsilon *Francis Cryptids *Kur (a.k.a. Zak Saturday) *Fiskerton Phantom *Komodo Dragon *Lake Van Monster Locations *Sahara Desert *Istanbul, Turkey Vehicles *Airship *Griffon *Fiskertrike Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw *Sonic Collar Mistakes Gallery Trivia *Since the episode The Legion of Garuda, most of the Secret Scientists (Arthur Beeman, Miranda Grey, Deadbolt, and Talu Mizuki) decided to leave Zak alone. However, Agent Epsilon was not one of those Scientists who appeared in that episode. Also, Agent Epsilon doesn't want to hunt Zak, but rather recruit Zak into joining his family to use his powers as Kur. Also, Paul Cheechoo, Odele, and Cheveyo might chase Zak, but this could be argued as they maintain contact with the other scientists, who might have told them to leave the Saturdays alone, while Epsilon would not have been told anything as he does not maintain permanent contact. *This is the second time that Zak has been described as a monster, first time was in Into The Mouth of Darkness. *This is Epsilon and Francis's Season 2 debut. *This is a picture of the Lake Van monster fighting with Zak. It is labeled "The Unblinking Eye". *The robot walkers used by Epsilon and his people resemble the Morning Star Heartless in the Kingdom Hearts Series. *This is the only season two episode where Argost does not appear or is not mentioned in. References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes